The battle and adventures of Jaypaw & Magic Clan
by 7FireStorm7
Summary: This exciting story is based on my previous story- Adventures of Jaypaw in Magic Clan. This time,Jaypaw had many great and fun adventures with SiverStar!Can ThunderClan/Magic Clan defend their Clan from the other Clans?A story you will never want to miss!
1. Joining forces

**Dear readers, this story is based on my previous story- adventures of Jaypaw in Magic Clan- you can read it so that you can understand this story better! Anyway, I think you can follow this story quite well without reading the other story... **

_**Introduction : " Hi, I am Jaypaw! - a blind apprentice of Leafpool, the medicine cat of ThunderClan. If you have read my previous story, you will clearly know how did I, Jaypaw ACCIDENTALY met Magic Clan in the forest and how I became their leader. Anyway, I'm sure some of you wants to know the character's that I am using in my story... So let the story begin! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~ CHAPTER 1- JOINING FORCES~**_

MEET THE CHARACTER'S ( CAT'S OF MAGIC CLAN.

( The few names I am mentioning here are the names you all submitted for my other story(CHARACTER cat NEEDED for a new story) If you think you have submitted. Come and see whether your name is here...or not.

**Here they are:**

_**1)" This is SilverStar - a silver coated cat with green eyes.(Tom, Brave). He am the LEADER of Magic Clan.**_

_**2)" And this is Maskwhisper- dark gray cat with black fur around his bloody red eyes. He is the deputy of our clan. -****(This cat is submitted by ****xxShadowheartxx. Thanks)**_

_**3)" This is DarkDawn. She is a new warrior with Orange, copper and cream pelt and orange eyes. She is very kind. She does her best in battles. ( This cat is submitted by DeathFeathersLastingWords. Thank you)**_

_**4)" Stormtail has a white pelt with gray tail. His eyes are light blue. This Tom is easily jealous of himself because he is the best hunter." ****(This cat is also submitted by DeathFeathersLastingWords. Thanks )  
**_

_**5)" Then here is Berrflight-cream coloured tom with ginger nose... and this is Silverwing- a silver she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes. They are brothers and sisters ( These cats are submitted by Xx silverStarDustxX.**_

**_AND HERE ARE MORE CATS THAT ARE SUBMITTED BY YOU ALL. THANKS (YOU ALL CAN STILL SUBMIT YOUR CATS so pls tell me your cat)_**

_6)Razz Roses- she cat with yellow eyes. ( Cat submitted by CAT)_

_7)Wild spot- she cat brown fur and white legs __( Cat submitted by IllBeAStar)_

_8)Flashstorm- silver pelt with ice blue eyes __( Cat submitted by WarriorLover111)  
_

_9)Whispfang (TOM) and shinewater (she cat) __( Cat submitted by briarlightsbiggest fan9380)_

_10)Riverflame __( Cat submitted by SQUARY)_

_11)RiseStrike __( Cat submitted by TurnbackTime)_

_12) Fireflight __( Cat submitted by Newpersonwithnoaccount)_

_13)Lionheart and Oceaneyes __( Cat submitted by Rayah Rose)_

_14)Tigerpaw. He is DarkDawn's apprentice._

_

* * *

_

**Jaypaw ran back **_**to the medicine den happily.**_

_**He was followed by 14 Magic Clan cats.**_

_**Leafpool saw Jaypaw and the other 14 cats running towards him and was surprised.**_

_**" Who are they?" Leafpool whispered softly to Jaypaw.**_

_**" Oh, They are from Magic Clan! I met them in the forest and they are want to join ThunderClan!"Jaypaw explained.**_

_**" Hi, there! Jaypaw, told me you are his mentor. Jaypaw is lucky to have such a good mentor. By the way, I am SilverStar, leader of Magic Clan!" SilverStar said as he shook paws with Leafpool. **_

_**Leafpool immediatey liked SilverStar. " Why, thank you, SilverStar! I will try to be a good mentor to Jaypaw. I'm sure FireStar will agree of having Magic Clan to join us!" Leafpool said.**_

_**SilverStar started to introduce the members of Magic Clan to Leafpool**_

_**" This is Maskwhisper, he is a great deputy of Magic Clan... and this is...and this is ...**_


	2. Angry souls

**_~CHAPTER 2- ANGRY SOULS~_**

_After SilverStar wasted an hour to introduce himself to leafpool, Jaypaw decided it was time to tell FireStar about Maic Clan joining Thunder Clan. _

_He hoped FireStar would agree because Jaypaw really liked SilverStar and wanted Magic Clan to stay in ThunderClan forever! _

_As they, walk into FireStar's den, SilverStar told Jaypaw how Magic Clan got banished. Shadow Clan, RiverClan and Wind Clan hated Magic Clan dfcre  
_

_

* * *

_

**When they reached FireStar's den, Jaypaw called out to him,**

**" FireStar, I have an important matter to discuss with you!" Jaypaw mewed.**

**FireStar stared at Jaypaw as more than a dozen Magic Clan cats entered.**

**" so who are they?" FireStar questioned Jaypaw.**

**Jaypaw and Firestar begin discussing...**

**''They are my friends from Magic Clan!They want to join Thunder Clan!" Jaypaw said.**

**FireStar's mouth opened wide. He stammered " why did you bring them here?" he asked Jaypaw.**

**" I know that ThunderClan needs more members... why not, these cats join our clan? " Jaypaw asked boldly.**

**" Jaypaw, I know they are your friends but" **

**" Please grandfather! Please! They are really good warriors and would willingly fight for us!" Jaypaw mewed.**

**" Fine, they will go on a trail! If they do succeed, i will consider them joining..."  
**


End file.
